My Pokemon Johto Journey
by AustinLovesTogekiss
Summary: I,Austin, start a pokemon journey with my friend Ayaka, we are in the Johto journey, please leave a review i love to here what critics say whether it be horrible or great, dont leave anything out, thanks so much :)


I own nothing of Pokemon DISCLAIMER! I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING I NEED TOO PLEASE DONT TAKE THIS DOWN! MY characters are based on myself (Austin) Pop Idol(Ayaka Sasaki) and a girl i created (Alisa Pokemon)

I pulled my feet in beneath the blankets, attempting to escape the cold morning air. Something told me I had somewhere to be, something to do, but I couldn't remember. I pushed the thought aside and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but a muffled ring kept me awake. I felt around for my phone, finding it beneath my pillows I checked the alerts. My friend Ayaka had messaged me multiple times.

_Austin, where are you?! I've been at the lab for over an hour! _

"Oh no!" I jumped out of bed running to the bathroom I turned on the hot water. After washing I ran back to my room, toweling off and dressing at the same time. "I'm so late, so late!" I pulled on a bright blue t-shirt and dark jeans, tying my tennis shoes as I brushed my teeth. I ran a brush through my shaggy brown hair and ran to my closet, shoving handfuls of clothes into a black and blue drawstring bag. "Professor Elm is going to be so mad." I threw in other necessities and hurried downstairs replying to Ayaka's messages.

_So sorry on my way now, shouldn't be too long. _

"Mom, why did you let me sleep past my alarm?" I hugged her; she looked at me and frowned.

"I'm not going to be on your adventure with you and I highly doubt Ayaka is going to act like your mother, so take this as a lesson, not everyone will clean up after you." I sighed, opening the door I stepped outside. Bouncing down the steps I ran towards New Bark town, passing by others, they all turned and looked as I ran by. I jogged up the steps of the lab, just as I reached the door it was flung open, smaking me in the face and sending me over the railing, falling to the ground the air was knocked out of me. I looked up to the sky before a head looked at me over the railing.

"Oh god, are you okay Austin, I was going to get you and- I'm sorry." Ayaka's long brown hair dangled in my face, her sweet brown eyes looked down at me. A light pink tulip was clipped in her hair, its shade of pink matching the sweater and skirt she wore, both rimmed in an even lighter pink.

"No its fine, I shouldn't have been late." I stood up and brushed off the dirt.

"Well hurry inside, the Professor made me wait for you before I can choose my Pokémon." I climbed the steps again this time making it through the door. As I walked back busy people hurried along, all of their attention on the task at hand.

"Nice of you to join us Austin." Professor Elm is tall and skinny, thin rimmed glasses pressed up to the base of his nose. He wore a pale blue collared shirt and beige slacks, a white lab coat falling to his feet,

"Yeah, sorry about that." I put my hand behind me head and smiled.

"All right then, I hope the both of you put some thought into your starter Pokémon, it's a very big decision that will affect not only your life but the life of your Pokémon." He turned to his desk and picked up a thin silver tray, three poke balls resting on it.

"I did Professor, and I know that I want Totodile." Ayaka smiled and grabbed a poke ball from off the tray.

"And you Austin?" I smiled.

"I want the grass type Chikorita." I grabbed Chikorita's poke ball off the tray.

"Alright, here are other items that people receive on the start of their journeys." He handed me a dark blue pokedex and five empty poke balls. He handed a pink pokedex and five other poke balls to Ayaka.

"If I may make a suggestion, Mr. Pokémon is holding a contest for two eggs he has recently discovered, it's a sort of a Pokémon catching contest, why don't you guys go and enter together?" I turned to face Ayaka, a smile on her face. "Let's do it!" She squealed and grabbed my hand, dragging me back out of the lab. After a few minutes of full on running, Ayaka finally began to tire out.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. She looked around; we had been traveling through the woods for a good 15 minutes.

"Maybe if you didn't drag us into the middle of nowhere, we would've already been to Mr. Pokémon's house, I doubt there's even a spot left for us." I dropped to the ground, crossing my legs, I stretched out.

"Trainers, battle me!" A girl with long purple and pink hair in gothic pigtails pushed through the thicket and into the open with us. She wore a black shirt, its sleeve hanging off her left shoulder, a pink skull and cross bones on the front. A black denim skirt hung loosely around her waist, black boots laced up her legs. A Duskull floated in the air behind her.

"Ah, so you're lost to?" Ayaka asked laughing and the girl shook her head.

"Nope, just a trainer looking for a good battle, but you two seem to be lost, how about if you beat me in a battle ill lead you out of these woods." Ayaka and I looked at each other.

"I'll take that challenge." Mai threw Totodile's poke ball into the air. "Go Totodile!" The little blue dinosaur jumped into the air chuckling.

"Get in there Duskull!" The Duskull drifted into the presumed battle area.

"Let's start this off with water gun!" Totodile shot a burst of water from its mouth at Duskull.

"Duskull, dodge and use Night Shade!" The ghost Pokémon ducked down and shot a beam of black light at Totodile. The little blue dinosaur flew into a tree.

"No, Totodile!" Mai sounded worried, but soon, like her Pokémon, recovered. "Go use Bite!" Totodile attempted to bite Duskull, but the move had no effect. "What, why didn't the move hit?" The girl laughed.

"That's a physical move, it won't hit on a ghost type, now go Duskull, use Astonish." The Duskull's attack hit Totodile hard, causing it to flinch.

"Come on Ayaka, were never going to get out of here like this." Ayaka shot me an angry look.

"Shut up Austin, you're not helping, Totodile, use water gun!" Ayaka was clearly aggravated.

"Duskull dodge." The ghost Pokémon flew up high again.

"I got it!" Ayaka snapped her fingers. "Go Totodile, use tackle." The girl laughed.

"Thought you learned last time, physical moves won't work." Totodile quickly closed the space between the two Pokémon. "Now jump in the air and flip while using water gun." Totodile did as was said, bringing an onslaught of water guns to the other Pokémon.

"Duskull, no!" Duskull had fainted, its trainer returning her Pokémon to the poke ball.

"Looks like I win; now you have to lead us out of these woods." The girl blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Well, my name is Alisa, who are you two?" Alisa walked in front of us, leading us through a maze of trees and bushes.

"I'm Austin, and this is Ayaka." Alisa turned to look at me.

"Well Austin, you're not too hard on the eyes." I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Ayaka slapped Alisa hard on the back.

"Alisa, why don't you just focus on leading us out of these woods?" Ayaka said in cut throat tone. Alisa let out a high pitched laugh.

"Relax, well get outta here soon enough, where you guys heading anyways?" Alisa started to skip.

"Mr. Pokémon's house, were going to enter the contest." Ayaka and I walked slowly, side by side. Alisa stopped walking; turning on her heel a smile on her face.

"Would you believe I'm his granddaughter?" There is no way this girl, a gothic loli, is the granddaughter of a prestigious Pokémon researcher.

"No way, you can't be, Mr. Pokémon is a high ranked researcher, there is no way a trainer like you is his granddaughter." Ayaka laughed, until Alisa held a trainer card up, the trainer it belonged to, Alisa Pokémon.

"Proof enough?" Alisa winked and returned the trainer card to her pocket. "Well were here." We came to stop in front of a small home, the siding done in a soft yellow, trainers and Pokémon from all regions stood around talking amongst themselves.

"Ah Alisa, seems you've made two new friends, would they like to join in our little competition?" An older man stepped up to us, dressed in an old red shirt covered in bright yellow flowers with a pair of beige shorts, he wasn't the person I would picture to be a researcher, but then again look at Alisa.

"Yes we would sir, but could you give us a description of the rules." Mr. Pokémon grinned, turning to the crowd.

"Everyone I will now announce the rules of the game, I have stamped three random Pokémon out in the wild, one with gold, one with silver, and one with bronze. The location of these Pokémon can be anywhere, from rivers and ponds to up high in the sky, so your job is to capture one of these three. Gold will choose one of the two eggs, silver will receive the remaining egg, and bronze will receive a small monetary prize, so good luck to all and happy catching." The crowd erupted in cheers and took off running in all directions.

"Those are the rules so go!" Alisa shoved us from the back. We pushed through groups of people and Pokémon searching for any sign of gold or silver.


End file.
